Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 027
"A Web of Deceit, Part 1", known as "World Without Light: Dark Synchro, Freezing Fitzgerald!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the first episode of a new story arc. This episode features the debut of many new game mechanics, including Dark Synchro Summoning and negative Levels. Yusei, winner of the Fortune Cup and the appearance of the Crimson Dragon catches the interest of the media and the mysterious organization, called the Dark Signers. One of these Dark Signers challenges Yusei to a Duel.]] Summary Reactions to the Fortune Cup final In the scrapyard, Nervin, Tank, Blitz and Rally are still in the scrapyard. Nervin rattles at a TV screen, to try and pick up the signal that they lost, after the Crimson Dragon appeared. Eventually the signal returns and they see that Yusei won and is now King. Initially they stare in shock before they begin dancing in celebration. At the Stadium, there is mixed reactions among the audience over the new King. Carly holds a camera to her face as she stutters to announce that Yusei has just beaten Jack. Angela appears, pushing Carly aside and reports the same story, although appearing much more professional, while her own cameraman films her. Carly approaches Angela to tell her off. Angela teases Carly saying she thought she was only rehearsing and pointing out that Carly hasn't changed; she still stutters. Carly's anger builds up, but Angela takes off in search of someone to interview. Carly quickly dashes to do the same. With members of the crowd still cheering for Yusei, Jack is taken away in a stretcher. Some of the crowd start jeering at Yusei. Not trusting him for being from Satellite and having a criminal mark, they start suspect he was up to no good, resulting in Jack's injury. Tanner, Yanagi and Leo rush to Yusei to warn him to get out, before the large crowd of reporters are let near him. Lazar is shocked and confused over the unplanned circumstances with Jack losing and Yusei becoming the new King. he asks Goodwin if he plans letting Yusei get away with this. Goodwin responds calmly that the stars have started to move in anticipation for when they unify as one. The tunnel The reporters search around, but Yusei appears to have vanished. Meanwhile Bolt, Dexter, Yusei, Luna, Leo and Yanagi pass through an underground tunnel, wheeling Yusei's Duel Runner alongside them. Himuro details them in on how the tunnel was made back when the stadium was being built, but nobody uses it anymore. Blister had told him about it. While some of the gang begin to celebrate some more, over Yusei becoming King, but Bolt is suspicious that the tournament organizers are up to something, since they kidnapped Yusei's friends. Whatever the situation he feels it's best they all lay low at Blister's hideout. Luna expresses her concern, telling Yusei that she had fully seen his Duel with Jack and saw the destruction of Satellite. Neither of them are unsure of what it was that was causing the mayhem, but Yusei feels he must stop it. Luna then asks what a Signer is anyway. Yanagi sees this as his cue and steps in to explain. Goodwin and Lazar's interview The multitude of reporters wait outside a room guarded by a number of Securities to question Goodwin. Carly tries to avoid being nervous and pulls out her Fortune Telling Deck. She draws the card "Fortune Fairy Hikari". Judging by the card, her fortune for today is "super happy" and "Straight ahead is the only way. All of your wishes will come true". Goodwin and Lazar emerge from the room. The reporters begin to ask what happened in the Duel and what was the Crimson Dragon. Angela asks if Jack really lost; some fans aren't taking that too well. Goodwin describes the unusual behavior during the Duel as a glitch in the Solid Vision and that a report on all details of the Duel, will be given tomorrow. Angela asks what Goodwin can tell them about Yusei. Goodwin replies that all he knows is that he was born in Satellite. Carly is unable to get noticed due to her position in the crowd, so she drops to the floor and crawls forward keeping in mind her fortune from the card. She pops up in front of Angela, cutting off her question, as she surfaces. Carly mentions to Goodwin how it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing after the Crimson Dragon appeared and asks if that was of any significance. Goodwin is put off by the question, but replies that 'perhaps the sheen of Yusei's Duel Runner' was reflecting the sunlight into Carly's eyes, but she remains adamant about what she saw. Angela pulls Carly aside to tell her off for asking off topic questions. Lazar alerts the crowd, that they shall now end all questioning. The Securities hold the crowd to the sides while Goodwin and Lazar pass. Goodwin glares at Carly as he passes her. With neither Yusei or Goodwin available for interviewing, the reporters leave for Jack. Carly chases after them remembering straight ahead is the only way for her, but she slips and falls back, losing her shoe in the process. Carly driving her car While in her car, which is on auto-pilot, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is not pleased over her failure to interview Yusei. He tells her to get her ass in gear or she's fired, but Carly promises she'll get a scoop and tells him to keep the front page open. Carly watches over a clip of Yusei, just before the Crimson Dragon appears and spots the birthmark glowing on his arm. She deduces that Goodwin was playing dumb and there is a connection between to the glowing arm and the Crimson Dragon. Her radar then picks up the signal of the a Duel Disk. Looking to her left she sees a group of people watching a Duel in a yard. She comments that there are many stars in the streets that don't get rewarded; just like her; but she won't go back on the streets, since she won't let this chance slip. But her engine stalls. Dark Signers meeting A group of 3 Dark Signers sit together in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick. With the Signers gathered together after 5000 years, they may begin their battle. The leader opens his hand, setting two spiders free, which climb onto a chandelier. Blister's hideout At Blister's hideout, Yanagi sketches a picture of the Crimson Dragon curled up for Yusei, Luna, Leo and Bolt. Yusei and Luna compare their birthmarks to parts of the dragon. Yanagi explains how the head, wings, claws and tail of the Crimson Dragon, were split up and sealed in the Signers as birthmarks. Bolt points out that they only know of four Signers, Yusei, Luna, Jack and Akiza, yet the Crimson Dragon showed up. Yanagi continues that the fifth Signer must have been nearby. Luna suddenly passes out after Leo checks himself for a birthmark, but finds nothing. Yanagi catches her and the others rush over. She immediately wakes up and insists that she's fine, just a little tired. The hospital Mina paces around outside Jack's room at the hospital. Meanwhile outside a number of reporters are refused entry as no visitors are allowed. Carly stops next to them in her car, but then drives on reciting that straight ahead is the only way for her. Dark Signers preaching Three Dark Signers stand on a monument in front of a small crowd of spectators. They preach that the Crimson Dragon has appeared to spread despair across the land in search of crimson blood; they invite the crowd to join them to stop the Crimson Dragon. Drops of white fluid drop onto a number of the watchers froma large spider web above them. The Duel At Blister's hideout, Yusei's arm begins to throb, but unlike before. This time it feels like it's gouging into him. He walks over to the window and spots a cloaked man with a glowing purple birthmark, similar to the spider that tore up Satellite. Assuming him to be a Signer, Yusei rushes out to him. The man flees down an alley, leading Yusei to a car park. Yusei asks him what's going to happen to Satellite. The cloaked figure imposes a Shadow Duel. Yusei accepts, hoping he can use it to get info out of him. The two players are surrounded by a circular wall of purple light. Carly picks up a strong reading on her Duel Radar in her car, she spots the light in the car park, where Yusei and the Dark Signer are dueling. As Yusei continues the Duel, he notices the cards are inflicting real damage, just like Akiza's powers. Yusei's opponent brings out a Dark Tuner monster and suprises Yusei as he performs a Dark Synchro Summon and Summons a monster with a negative Level, "Frozen Fitzgerald". Carly gets out of her car and leaps over a fence before dashing into the car park in the direction of the Duel. Featured Duels Grady vs Yusei Fudo Grady Summons "Blizzard Lizard" in face-up Defense Position (DEF: 1800) and Sets a card. Yusei activates "Tuning", selecting "Junk Synchron" and sending "Healing Wave Generator", "Equip Shot", and "Speed Warrior" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" in Attack Position (ATK: 1300) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" in Defense Position. Next he uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" in Attack Position (ATK: 2300). Entering his Battle Phase, Yusei attacks and destroys "Blizzard Lizard" with "Junk Warrior". "Blizzard Lizard's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei's Life Points: 3700). Yusei Sets 2 cards. Grady activates his Set card, "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Blizzard Lizard" in Attack Position (ATK: 600). He then activates "Ice Mirror", Special Summoning another "Blizzard Lizard". Grady activates another "Ice Mirror" to Special Summon his last "Blizzard Lizard" in Attack Position. He then Tributes 2 "Blizzard Lizards" to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" in Attack Position (ATK: 0). Tributing the monster affected by "Call of the Haunted" caused "Call of the Haunted" to be destroyed. (In the real life card game, "Call of the Haunted" would have remained on the field.) He then uses "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" and his remaining "Blizzard Lizard" to Dark Synchro Summon "Frozen Fitzgerald" in Attack Position (ATK: 2500). (In the English version, they mistakenly show the card with 3000 ATK)(The remaining 2 cards in his hand appear to be "De-Synchro" and "Pot of Avarice".) :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the original, the screen showing Yusei has the words "winner" and "Yusei". * In the English version, Angela's cleavage is erased. * In the English version, Grady as a Shadow Drone knows Yusei Fudo. Changes to episode format Since World Without Light: Dark Synchro, Freezing Fitzgerald! is the first episode of a newer story arc, a number of edits to the structure of episodes were changed starting with this one. * The opening theme is changed from Kizuna to Last Train - The New Morning and the ending theme is changed from START to CROSS GAME. * The newer episodes begin with a snippet of Lua (Leo) and Luca (Luna) introducing the Featured Card, on a stage, with 4 other cards appearing in the episode alongside it. * In the English version, the intro has been changed. Mistakes * In the English version, Yusei remarks that his mark resembles the head of the Crimson Dragon instead of the tail. * In the English version, when Grady shows Frozen Fitzgerald to Yusei, its ATK and DEF were shown at 3000 instead of 2500.